A White Chirstmas
by Snowbarryfordays
Summary: It's the annual West Christmas party but what if it's just a stage for something more?
1. A White Christmas

Barry Allen was 25 by the time he woke up from the coma the particle accelerator caused. He was 24 before he went into the coma but during those nine months he turned 25. When he woke up he was being watched by a beautiful woman with long brown curly hair. He later found out her name was Caitlin, she had lost her fiancé in the explosion that put Barry in the coma.

Barry did his best everyday to make Caitlin smile, he knew how hard it is to lose someone dear. He lost his mother when he was 11, and he didn't want Caitlin to ever feel alone like he had. Sometimes while he was on break he would show up with some extra coffee for her while she worked late at S.T.A.R. Labs and soon enough they became close friends.

A year later Barry and Caitlin were at the annual West Christmas party. Barry practically had to drag Caitlin there. Barry's heart was pounding as he grabbed her hand and helped her out of her own car. Her chestnut hair was full of tiny beautiful curls, she wore a black dress that wasn't too tight but it still showed her cute figure. Caitlin tried to look her best for Barry, after everything she wanted more with him but she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

They held hands as they walked to the door, neither of them said a word when they got to the door. Barry tried to knock on the door with the hand that was currently entwined with Caitlin's. They separated hands and Barry started to chuckle while scratching the back of his neck. He lightly knocked on the door, they stood as far apart as they could on the steps to the West house.

Joe answered the door and quickly pulled Barry and Caitlin into a hug. Joe led the two into the house, Barry quickly took Caitlin's coat as Joe led her to the dining room. As Barry was closing the coat closet Iris hugged him.

"Oh, hey Iris. How's Eddie?" Barry asked after being released from Iris's bear hug. Iris looked away trying to hide the blush coming to her cheeks. Barry looked at her questionably, wondering why she would blush.

"We are good, better than good in fact," She replied. They both headed to the dining room where Caitlin and Joe were talking about something. Caitlin was laughing when they walked in Iris noticed the smile Barry made when he heard her laughter.

Barry slowly creeped up behind Caitlin and attempted to scare her. It ended in Barry getting a very light punch on the shoulder, but he just laughed as everything went down. Iris was in the kitchen working on the food when Joe got a call from the CCPD, he had to go fix some paperwork.

"Barry I'll be right back, make sure the girls don't get into trouble!" Joe stated to Barry as he was putting on his coat. As he walked to the door he pulled Caitlin into a quick hug and whispered something into her ear. Caitlin just smiled and waved as Joe left. She walked towards Barry who was sitting at the dining room table wondering what Joe told Caitlin.

"Barry? Earth to Barry?" Caitlin practically shouted at him. "Barry can you even hear me?" Barry quickly looked up at her, quickly losing all breath inside his lungs at the sight of her. Barry was so confused about his feelings, everything changed the night Caitlin asked him to stay with her until she fell asleep.

* * *

 _Barry and all of their friends went to a local karaoke bar. Barry really didn't want to go to the bar, it wasn't a thing he looked forward to anymore. Caitlin was being dragged there by Cisco, who thought it would be a good thing for Caitlin. What Barry didn't know is how amazing she would have looked when she got there. She curled her hair even more then normal and wore a tight black dress that hugged her in ways she normally didn't dress._

 _While there, Caitlin got a little to drunk which Barry found very amusing. Caitlin climbed on to the karaoke stage and dragged Barry up behind her, they ended up singing "Summer nights". Barry loved the sound of her voice as she sang, it might not of been great but it was Caitlin's voice. After taking Caitlin home he helped her get into bed, as he was about to leave she asked him to stay with her until she fell asleep._

 _It was then that Barry started feeling something else for his personal physician. At first he had no idea what it was and he did his best to keep the space between larger then before that night. He hoped that the feelings for Dr. Snow would one day go away._

* * *

"Uh... You look... Uh yeah I'm here, sorry I was thinking about something!" Barry stammered out quickly. Caitlin had to use everything she had not to burst out laughing. Instead she just put her hand on top of Barry's, and pulled him to his feet.

"Joe told me what your favorite movie was, he said it was okay if he watched it while he was at the CCPD." Caitlin dragged him into the West's living room. Barry sat down on the couch and chuckled to himself as Caitlin tried to find the movie.

"Found it!" She shouted as she started to put The Lion King into the DVD player. She sat down next to Barry and pressed play on the remote. While watching the movie Barry had gotten a blanket and covered them both. He did his best to focus on the movie but the way Caitlin looked made it hard to.

Caitlin knew a little bit why this movie was his favorite, it had to deal with his mother but she didn't know much otherwise. When the movie ended Caitlin grabbed Barry's hand, and looked him in the eyes. The look in Barry's eyes said it all, he looked ready to cry.

"Barry is it okay if I ask why this movie is your favorite?" She asked carefully trying not to push Barry. She didn't want to make him talk about anything that he didn't want to. Barry looked down for a moment before looking Caitlin in the eyes.

"You can always ask me anything," he said while squeezing Caitlin's hand gently. "Anything from now on that you want to know just ask, but the reason this movie is my favorite is because it was my moms favorite Disney movie. We used to watch it every year on her birthday, ever since I watched it the first time it's been my favorite movie."

Caitlin smiled softly at Barry, he was the most kind hearted person she ever met. She liked that about him, and she would of hoped for more but he didn't notice the signs she was trying to give him. "Barry, what happened to your mother?" She asked softly before placing her hand on Barry's cheek.

Barry looked her in the eyes, he so badly wanted to kiss her right then but he was to worried about ruining their friendship. Barry took a few deep breaths before telling Caitlin the story of how his mother died. "It was my mother and I, we went out to Big Belly Burger to eat because it's my favorite place to eat. On our way back home a drunk driver rammed right into the driver side of our car, my mom was killed instantly. The drunk driver ended up fleeing the scene, and he was never found."

"My dad thought it was his fault she died, he ended up getting so immersed into his work and one day he didn't come back home. No one knows where he is either, Joe was good friends with my parents and he took me in. I'm thankful that he did otherwise I would've never met someone as beautiful and smart as you." Barry stood up and put the movie away, and looked out the window.

"Barry I'm so sorry that happened..." Caitlin started but Barry put his hand over her mouth before she could finish. She looked at him confused, he just pointed out the window. It was snowing very lightly, Barry grabbed her hand and dragged her to the front door. He got their coats out of the closet and handed her, her coat and he put on his coat.

"Put your coat on we're going outside," Barry bounced around like a little child. Caitlin laughed lightly at Barry's reaction to the snow. Barry knew something Caitlin didn't know, Joe really didn't have to go to the CCPD.

* * *

 _About two weeks ago Barry was watching TV with Joe. Joe must of asked him a question because the next question was one that brought Barry out of his thoughts. Barry almost choked on his water, which just made Joe laugh._

 _"Thinking about Dr. Snow?" Joe asked it so nonchalantly like it was a normal occurrence. Barry was so surprised that Joe magically knew what he was thinking about. Barry tried to shake his head no to the question but Joe knew him too well. "Don't try saying no Barry, I've seen the way you look at her."_

 _"What do you mean the way I look at her?" Barry asked defensively. Joe tried not to laugh at Barry but it was funny that he was playing clueless. "Is it that obvious?" He asked worried that everyone could see it._

 _"It's obvious to all of us but you and Caitlin. How are you both so clueless?" Joe asked him dumbfounded how they couldn't see it. "Barry, you like her right?" Barry nodded his head very quickly. "Why haven't you asked her out than?" Barry looked like a deer caught in headlights._

 _"What if she doesn't feel the same? I don't want to ruin the friendship that we have..." Barry started to freak out. Joe put a hand on his son's shoulder trying to reassure Barry that things were going to be fine. Barry was still breathing hard but he stopped rambling about what if._

 _"Barry everyone can see that you both like each other, so stay calm" Barry did his best not to get upset again. It was then that Joe got a good idea. "How about we help you ask her out?"_

* * *

Barry's hands were sweating more than had ever before in his life. He started to wonder how big of a mess he would be when he proposed to her. Not like he was thinking about marriage already, but what if that was what she wanted? Barry had to try his best not to start shaking.

Caitlin followed him outside into the backyard of the West house. What she saw took her breath away. There was a nice little patio decorated with Christmas lights and the snow fell just the right way that it looked beautiful. Barry walked onto the little patio and helped Caitlin on making sure she didn't slip.

As they stood there Barry sent Joe a text, soon "Summer Nights" started playing softly out of speakers around the patio. Caitlin started laughing the song back the memories of that night at the karaoke bar. Barry stood a couple feet away looking at his feet. After gaining his confidence back he walked up to Caitlin.

"May I have this dance?" Caitlin studied Barry's face wondering what this was all about. She slipped her hand into Barry's and smiled, of course she would dance with the Barry Allen.

"Barry what's this all about?" She tried asking him but he just put a finger up to her lips and continued to dance. Caitlin got as close as she could to Barry put her head into the crook of his neck. She thought that she could smell oranges on Barry which just made her smile even more because her favorite fruit were oranges.

As the song ended they ended up in the middle of the patio. They didn't move away from each other, they stayed like that for what seemed to be hours. Barry slowly separated himself from Caitlin. Caitlin became upset at first but before she could say anything Barry started to speak.

"Caitlin we've been friends for what seems like forever, in a good way, and I was afraid of ever losing that friendship with you. As of recently Joe showed me that I needed to speak what I was feeling before it eats me from inside. I think I'm in love with you Caitlin." All of the breath that was inside her lungs were ripped out.

Barry started to look upset, but before he could say anything else she smashed her lips against his. Ever since Barry was brought to S.T.A.R. Labs she had feelings for him but she didn't do anything because she thought he still had feelings for Iris. Kissing Barry was something she had wanted to do for a long time.

Barry kissed back with as much emotion as he could. He had wanted this since he woke up from his coma. The snow kept falling on them but they didn't have time to care. They already wasted a year not doing anything with their feelings, and they didn't want to waste another minute.

* * *

Barry and Caitlin sat at the dining table holding hands as Joe shared stories from Barry's past. They both enjoyed every minute of it, even the embarrassing stories. After a while Joe got tired and said it was time to wrap everything up. Iris went home to Eddie as quickly as she could.

"Barry?" Caitlin said softly, "Do you want to come back to my apartment with me, we don't have to..." She was interrupted by Barry's lips. "I'll take that as a yes." She had the widest smile on her face, to her this was the best Christmas she ever had.

* * *

Barry woke up with Caitlin in her in his arms, for once everything felt perfect and he hoped that she felt the same. Barry always had a hard time during Christmas, but every minute with Caitlin was better than any other time away from her. Barry placed a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered, "I love you, Caitlin Snow." Barry thought he heard her say it back but it could've just been him. They slept in each other's arms and never wanted to let go.

~ _Fin (maybe)_

 **This was my first snowbarry story, and I hope you all liked it. I may write a story or maybe a epilogue to this, I'm not making any promises yet.**


	2. Epilogue

**It's been four years since Barry and Caitlin started going out, neither of them have ever been this happy. It's Christmas Eve once again and Barry is ready for more, but is Caitlin?**

Barry woke up to the smell of pancakes, and sausage. Barry slowly rolled out of bed and onto the floor. He found a pair of his sweatpants and pulled them up onto his waist. As he walked towards the kitchen he could hear Caitlin singing "Summer Nights" to herself.

Barry leaned against the door frame listening to her sweet voice. Caitlin was wearing his S.T.A.R. Labs sweatshirt, which was to large for her, her hair was a mess but it looked right after last nights events. As he looked down he noticed that she wasn't wearing any pants.

Her legs were pale white and cleanly shaven. Barry made his way behind Caitlin, and he wrapped his arms around her waist then put his chin on top of her head. She continued to hum the song while flipping a pancake. Barry kissed her head then started to sway to the rhythm of the song.

"Good morning, Barry. I hope you slept well, because I definitely did. Blueberry or chocolate chip?" Caitlin's voice was like magic it woke him out of his sleepiness. He tightened his arms around her.

"It couldn't of been better, I think chocolate chip sounds good this morning." Caitlin giggles at Barry's answer. She turns around to look at him but before she can say anything his lips were on hers. She started kissing back immediately, she wished this would never end but she had to finish the pancakes.

She pulled away and said, "You always want the chocolate chip!" She started laughing at the thought of how many times he asked for the chocolate chip pancakes. "Cait, it's what I like!" He practically whined. She put the last pancake on her plate and handing Barry his pancakes.

Barry pulled out his chair, set his pancakes down, and sat down. Before he could start eating, Caitlin sat down on his lap. She put syrup on hers and his pancakes before she kissed Barry on the nose. She cut a piece of Barry's pancakes and fed him the pancake.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Barry asked after he took another bite of his pancakes. Caitlin's eyes widened in shock as she realized that they forgot to get Christmas presents. She got up off of Barry and ran to their bedroom to get dressed.

Barry sat at the table dumbfounded so he just continue to eat his pancakes. Suddenly a slipper hit the back of Barry's head, he turned around to see a half dressed Caitlin. She started laughing at the face he was making, he got up and walked up to her. He kissed her lightly on the lips before he started to kiss his way down her neck, before anything else could happen she pushed him back.

She gave Barry a death glare before speaking, "Barry we need to buy presents for everyone and today is going to be a very busy day so we have to move now!" She started shouting at him. He went into the bedroom and started to change, Caitlin couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Barry was finally dressed and sat on top of their messed up bed. "Cait can you hand me my shoes?" He asked her while looking up at the ceiling. Caitlin grabbed Barry's shoes and laid down on top of him causing him to lose his breath.

"What do I get it, if I give you them?" She asked playfully. Barry laughed slightly at her playfulness. He wrapped his arms around her before flipping them both over so he was the one on top. "That's not fair!"

Barry kissed her nose before taking his shoes out of her hands. He quickly put his socks and shoes on. Caitlin laid on the bed annoyed with the idea of having to go shopping. Barry stood up and held his hand out to help her up of the bed, she climbed off of the bed with the help of Barry.

They left the building holding hands taking as little time as possible to get to Caitlin's car. Barry being a gentleman opened Caitlin's door for her before climbing into the driver's side. Barry started the car and started off to the nearest mall.

Once they made it to the mall they realized how packed it was going to be inside. There was very little space for them to park, but after five minutes of driving in circles they found a parking space.

Barry helped her out of the car, and held her hand as they walked inside. They continued to hold hands when they walked by the tiny shops. Caitlin rested her head on Barry's shoulder wanting to be away from all of these people who for all she knew could be sick.

Caitlin started humming wanting time to go faster, but it seemed like it was moving even slower. They stopped by the baby shop to pick up Iris some more baby gifts, that baby was already being spoiled. They picked out a few pink onesies and paid for them. They made their way from store to store buying things for the people that would be at the West Christmas party.

Barry separated from Caitlin telling her that he wanted to pick her up something and that she could do the same if she already hadn't. Barry quickly made his way to the jewelry shop, after the last four year of bliss, he was ready for more than just boyfriend and girlfriend even if it was amazing. There was a small old man behind the counter with beady eyes and large glasses looking at Barry. Barry gave him a quick smile before looking at the rings trying to pick one out for Caitlin.

After five minutes he found one, it was a silver ring that had a decent sized diamond on it. It wasn't much but he hoped that Caitlin would like it. He looked up to see the store clerk looking right back at him. Barry nearly jumped back, but instead he pointed at it.

"I'd like to buy this one, please?" Barry waited for the old man to pull it out from below the glass. Once the man pulled it out he started to second guess his choice, maybe Caitlin would like a larger one. He thought to himself before noticing the old man asked him a question. "What was that?"

The old man chuckled to himself before repeating his question, "You don't look so sure, what about one of these?" He lead Barry over to a group of rings, Barry looked at them for a couple of minutes before deciding on one that he thought Caitlin would of preferred. It was a gold ring with little snowflakes etched onto it. "I think that one is a better choice."

The old man got it out and put it in a little red velvet box. Barry walked over to the necklaces while the old man put the ring in a tiny bag. He found a silver locket that had places for pictures, the locket had a snowflake on the front of it. Barry laughed to himself the fact that both of the things he decided on had snowflakes on them.

Barry told the old man that he wanted to buy the necklace also, the old man grabbed the necklace and put in a longer black box. Barry paid for both the necklace and the ring, realizing that jewelry wasn't cheap, the old man handed him the bag. "She must be a lucky woman," Barry smiled and nodded before heading out of the shop. He hurried to the food court hoping that Caitlin hadn't been waiting long.

They arrived to the Christmas party early for once, which surprised Caitlin. Barry wasn't one to be early to things ever, he was always 'fashionably late'. Barry went to go talk to Oliver right after they arrived so Caitlin talked to Iris, who just talked about Eddie this, Eddie that, and the baby.

It wasn't until dinner that she saw Barry, and he sat quietly during dinner. She held his hand and tried to get him to talk but nothing worked, she helped everyone clean up while Barry went back to Oliver. It was thirty minutes later when Barry came back to her. He hugged her from behind and kissed her on the cheek.

"There's something I want you to see," He grabbed her hand and led her outside to the patio that He asked her to be his girlfriend on. Their song started to play once again and they both did their best not to laugh. Barry pulled out the necklace and handing it to her, she looked at it and smiled widely.

"It's perfect, and that's a wonderful picture of you." She giggled at the grinning picture of Barry inside the locket. "Help me put it on?" Barry pulled her hair away the back of her neck and clasped it. Barry kissed her forehead before getting on to one knee.

"Dr. Caitlin Snow, you have made me the happiest I have ever been. I used to think I would only love Iris but I know now that I was wrong. What I thought I felt for Iris is nothing like I've ever felt towards you. I can only hope that you feel at least a fraction of what I do," Barry took a breath and noticed a crying Caitlin.

He wiped her tears away with his thumb, never taking her eyes off of hers. "'It would make me the happiest person in the world if you would become Dr. Caitlin Allen. So what I'm trying to ask you Caitlin," He flipped open the ring box and continued. "Will you marry me?"

Caitlin started crying even more than before, she put her hands over her mouth and nodded her head very fast. Barry laughed as he stood back up, he grabbed her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. Caitlin pulled Barry into an intimate kiss, wanting it to go on but everyone was watching them.

Everyone started to smile at the happy engaged couple, Oliver came over and patted Barry on the back. Felicity walked up to Oliver and put her hand into his, Oliver leaned over and kissed her. Both couples walked back inside of the West house happier than they ever thought possible.

 **Four weeks after the wedding:**

Barry walked into the kitchen of their small house, that they bought after the wedding. Wanting to surprise Caitlin with breakfast, Barry started making scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast. It took longer than Barry would of hoped for because he was getting hungry.

After finishing the food he grabbed two glasses and filled them with orange juice. With everything on plates and set down on the table, he walked into the bedroom to wake up Caitlin. Caitlin tried to push Barry away and continue to sleep, but Barry started to pull her off the bed. They both tumbled onto the floor.

Caitlin finally got up and made her way into the kitchen and sat down in her chair. Barry sat next to her and held her hand. They sat in silence through the meal, but all of the sudden Caitlin's eyes widened in shock as she ran to the bathroom.

After reaching the bathroom Caitlin threw up into the toilet. Barry stood in the doorway worrying about Caitlin, once she finished she turned around to see a worried Barry. She stood up and hugged him, Barry kissed her cheek before backing up to look her in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked her kindly, "Cait?" Caitlin looked down and then walked into their bedroom. Barry followed her wondering what she was doing. Caitlin was rummaging in a shoebox and held something behind her back. "What is that?" He asked her.

"Barry, what I have behind my back may change our lives forever." She had tears in her eyes, but Barry stayed where he was. "Please don't hate me." She handed Barry a small plastic object, on the object was a pink smiley face. Barry looked at her questionably not understanding what it was.

"Cait, what is this?" Barry asked her uncertain of what it was. Caitlin just laughed at how stupid Barry can be. She grabbed the box and pulled out the package that it came in. She handed it to Barry and waited for him to get it. "Is this a joke?"

Caitlin shook her head, Barry picked her up and spun her around. He hugged her and was excited for their future. They both kissed and went back into the kitchen to clean up the mess of dishes and such.

 **Two years later:**

Barry and Caitlin ran after their two wonderful children both no older than 2. The toddlers were both laughing as they ran away from their parents. Before they knew it they were back in their loving parents arms.

"Are you both ready for a nap?" Caitlin asked their children. Both Oliver Ray Allen and Ava Kay Allen shook their heads no. Barry laughed at the kids but he knew that they needed to go down for a nap now, otherwise they wouldn't sit through the Christmas party.

A few hours later Caitlin and Barry sat hand in hand at the dinner table wanting nothing else in the world. They both got up and walked outside to go sit on the patio, Oliver played the song that they both knew so well. The rest of the time they spent at the party was them both reminiscing over the time they spent together and happy.

~The end

 **I hope you enjoyed this small story**


End file.
